The present invention involves novel 3-amino-2OR-propoxy or-propyl substituted isothiazoles which have pharmaceutical activity e.g. .beta.-adrenergic blockade.
Thiazoles having an aminohydroxypropoxy substituent, are known and are taught to have .beta.-adrenergic activity. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,945, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,946, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,947 U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,441 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,442. No isothiazoles are suggested.
Novel isothiazole compounds having a 3-amino-2-OR-propoxy or-propyl substituent have been discovered. These isothiazoles have pharmaceutical activity.